


I'm Sorry Isn't Enough

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Hunk has his limits. Lance needs to learn them. [Lance/Hunk, angst with a happy ending, very fluffy/indulgent]





	I'm Sorry Isn't Enough

Title: I'm Sorry Isn't Enough  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Lance/Hunk  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompt is “hugs”

\--

It began, like everything else bad in Lance’s life, because he was bored and looking for something to do.

After all, there were only so many times that Pidge could kick his butt at video games (despite that, he was glad she’d finally figured a way to hook it up to the ship), and there were only so many times he could make fun of Keith. Allura was busy with the mice, and Coran would make him do chores (boo) if Lance paid him a visit. Shiro was literally The Best, but he wasn’t really the type of guy you just hung out with and vented. And that was what Lance wanted to do: just complain about life to someone sympathetic.

Thankfully, Hunk was in the workroom, absorbed in some new project, techno-babbling his heart out after greeting Lance. He hadn’t really been thinking of anything when he grabbed a piece of equipment, looking it over—and then, of course, it fell out of his hands, shattering into a thousand pieces.

“Lance, are you okay—aw, geez!” Hunk fell to his knees, gloved hands hovering over what was left of the equipment. “Lance, you know better than to touch people’s stuff!”

“Um, no, I don’t. And neither do you.” He couldn’t believe that Hunk—who flipped through Pidge’s diary just hours after escaping Galaxy Garrison with a former alien abductee—would suddenly care about boundaries. “Chill, buddy. It’s just junk.”

“Work is different,” Hunk informed him with a frown. “And this is not junk. I’m trying to build better armor for the Lions. I figure if I can reverse engineer what Yellow has, and—”

“Oh, don’t even worry about that,” Lance replied with a wave. Yes, Hunk was angry, but he was always a happy guy, deep down. Lance just needed to cheer him up. “I’m, like, mega speedy in combat, anyways. Now, how about we go to the kitchen and you make us some space cookies, okay?”

Hunk stood up very slowly and removed his work apron. “I’m too mad to do that right now, Lance.”

Woah. This was serious. “Hunk, let’s talk about this.”

Hunk didn’t look at him. “Lance, I’m too mad to even talk to you right now.” And with that, he left for his room.

\--

Lance gave Hunk three hours to cool down. After that, he couldn’t take the idea of his best friend being mad at him anymore and knocked on his door. “Hunk, can I come in?”

“No,” Hunk said, leaning against the now open door. “But we can talk.”

Okay. Talking. Lance could do that. “Hunk, I’m really sorry about breaking your space stuff, and I’ll get Pidge to help you fix it, promise.”

Hunk almost smiled. “That’s a start.”

“Great!” Lance grabbed Hunk’s hand. “C’mon, buddy, you got some cookies to bake for me—”

Hunk slipped out of Lance’s grasp. “I said that was a start, Lance.”

“You gotta be kidding me, Hunk. It was an accident. What you’re doing isn’t fair!”

“This is more than you messing up my work, Lance.” Hunk sighed heavily, staring at his boots. “This is you always expecting me to be your happy friend 24/7, no matter what you do to me.”

No, no, that wasn’t what Lance wanted at all… but he had just expected Hunk to forget that he’d messed up Hunk’s work (again), and just have fun again.

“I’m sorry,” Lance said, even though it wasn’t enough.

He wasn’t surprised at all when Hunk said something about how he needed to sleep, and the door swished shut.

\--

And that was how Lance found himself alone in the wee hours of the ‘morning,’ running on five hours of sleep and glumly eating Coran’s leftover goo.

“Hey there,” Shiro said crisply, patting his face with a towel. “Usually I’m the only one awake after my workout.” He took a seat near Lance, but not close enough to be intrusive—Shiro was smart like that. Lance could have used him around a few hours ago. “You okay, Lance? This is unusual behavior for you.”

There was no point in pretending he wasn’t feeling lousy. “Hunk and I had a fight.”

“I see.” Shiro sounded… sad? But Shiro was the type to get invested in other’s problems, so that made sense. “I’m guessing you already tried apologizing, but it wasn’t enough.”

“Yep.” Lance twirled his spoon in the goo. “Hunk thinks that I just expect him to be happy all the time. Thing is, he’s right.” No longer hungry, he pushed the good away. “I’m a bad friend.”

Shiro was quiet.

“You know, Shiro, you don’t have to agree with me,” Lance said crossly when the silence became too much.

“I’m not agreeing. I’m evaluating,” Shiro assured him.

“All right.” Lance gave him a pointed look. “Then what’s your evaluation?”

“You know what the problem is. All you need to do now is decide what you plan to do about it.”

Hunh. That was true. “Fix his device, like I said I would. That’s a start. And let him know that I don’t need him to be happy all the time.” He just needed Hunk to be there with him. That was all.

And now he knew what he needed to do.

\--

“Hunk, I know you’re probably still mad, but could you please—DANG IT.”

The door swished open, and Hunk’s eyes were wide with concern. “Lance… wait, what’s on the floor.”

“I tried making space cookies, but it turned out all gooey, but since we eat goo, I thought it’d be okay, so I tried to carry everything all at once because darn me if I’m gonna ask Keith for help, and—”

“Lance. Breathe.” Carefully, Hunk took the device Pidge had helped build away. “So, you weren’t kidding about making a new shield projector for me?”

“Of course not.” Lance bit his lip, not quite able to look at Hunk. This had been so simple when he was talking to Shiro. Why was it hard now? He supposed when Hunk was looking at him with those dark eyes of his, suddenly everything seemed a little more important. “I know just saying I’m sorry isn’t enough. I should have realized your work is serious—and that expecting you to always be happy is bad, too.” Hunk was quiet. Okay. That was fine. If he was still mad at Lance, then so be it. “I’ll, um, go now—”

Lance froze as Hunk grabbed him in a tight hug—and he hugged Hunk back with all he had.

“You’re forgiven,” Hunk whispered into Lance’s ear.

“Thank you,” Lance whispered back, voice raw.

After awhile, of course, they had to pull away. “So, Hunk. What do you want to do now?”

“Anything but baking,” Hunk said as he stared at the mess on the floor. “Maybe video games?”

“It is so on,” Lance said as he led Hunk away by the hand.


End file.
